Tears
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Kisah indah tak selamanya akan berakhir indah, begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti roda, hidup itu terus berputar. Seperti kotak keajaiban, yang penuh rahasia dan intrik.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Tears**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Hurt / Comfort, Family**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 _ **Tears**_

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Nuansa berkabung masih terasa di kediaman Uchiha. Para keluarga, sahabat, klien, maupun tetangga berbondong-bondong mengunjungi kediaman tersebut. Para anggota keluarga Uchiha meratapi kepergian sang sulung yang tewas akibat insiden kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol. Kondisi sang sulung yang mengenaskan karena terjepit di dalam mobilnya tak bisa tertolong lagi. Di perjalanan dalam ambulans menuju rumah sakit setempat, Itachi Uchiha tewas di tempat.

Sosok wanita bersurai panjang menatap sendu pada foto mendiang suaminya yang terpampang di depan pintu masuk. Dia memeluk bayi mungil yang baru saja hadir di dunia ini tiga hari yang lalu. Kabar tentang kematian Itachi sempat membuatnya pendarahan. Dia benar-benar setres. Namun saat mendengar tangisan sang buah hati, Hinata sadar jika bayi mungil itu membutuhkan dirinya. Dia tak boleh patah semangat. Kematian adalah takdir semua orang. Kita hanya bisa menanti takdir tersebut.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang semakin sepi. Hanya menyisakan keluarga inti saja, yaitu ayah mertua, ibu mertua, kerabat dekat Uchiha, serta Mei Terumi, mantan tunangan mendiang Itachi. Wajah mereka sembap, tampaknya beberapa hari ini mereka menumpahkan kepiluan. Hinata tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Dia berjalan menuju keluarganya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat pada foto mendiang suaminya. Jenazah Itachi sudah dikebumikan kemarin. Acara yang diadakan hari ini adalah penghormatan terakhir sekaligus doa bersama.

Keluarga Uchiha ini memiliki dua orang putra. Putra sulung adalah Itachi Uchiha yang telah tewas, sementara Sasuke Uchiha, sang bungsu, entah kemana rimbanya. Ibu mana yang ikhlas saat kedua buah hatinya tidak menemani hari tuanya lagi.

Seorang wanita berambut gelap terlihat sesenggukan sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Di sebelahnya ada Mei Terumi yang sedang merangkul Mikoto seraya mengelus punggung wanita tersebut.

"I-Ibu," gumam Hinata lirih. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tiap kali melihat raut wajah Mikoto yang menyedihkan, dia selalu teringat dengan raut Itachi saat menghadiri pemakaman satu-satunya anggota keluarga Hinata yang tersisa saat itu adalah Hiashi, ayah biologis Hinata. "Ibu..." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih. Dia berharap Mikoto menatapnya sendu, lalu memeluk menantunya. Bukannya mendapatkan simpati, Mikoto malah melayangkan tatapan sinis bercampur emosi.

"Pergi!" Mikoto bangkit berdiri. "Mau apa kau kesini? Bawa saja anak sialanmu!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada wajah Hinata yang memerah. "Dia pembawa sial!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama ini dia memang tak pernah mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarga Uchiha sebagai menantu. Mereka bahkan tak pernah menganggap Hinata ada. Posisi Mei Terumi yang jauh lebih pantas menurut mereka. Hanya saja waktu itu Itachi lebih memilih Hinata sebagai istrinya. "Ibu, jangan hina putraku," gumam Hinata lirih. Sosok bayi yang ada di pelukannya menangis. Sepertinya, ikatan batin antara Hinata dan buah hatinya benar-benar terjalin kuat. Buktinya, sang bayi bisa merasakan kegundahan sang ibu. "Dia tak salah apa pun."

"Tidak!" teriak Mikoto dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kau dan anak sialanmu sama-sama tak berguna!" umpatnya. Sesekali dia menyeka tetesan air matanya yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Isakan tangisnya semakin menguat. Meskipun dia menahannya, tetap saja rasa sakit hati itu ada. "Sejak awal aku tak pernah merestuimu dengan Itachi. Tetapi kalian membangkang dan kawin lari! Kau membawa pengaruh buruk pada anakku!" Emosi Mikoto semakin meledak saat melihat Hinata hanya diam saja sembari menatap pilu foto Itachi. "Mei adalah menantu pilihanku, sejak awal hanya dia yang pantas menyandang nama Uchiha, bukan kau!"

Pandangan Hinata mengabur. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat kemurkaan Mikoto. Setelah proses persalinannya, dia menyadari bahwa Itachi tak kunjung hadir. Awalnya dia pikir Itachi terlambat saja, atau ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditundanya. Namun kenyataan jauh lebih pahit daripada itu. Itachi meninggal tepat di hari kelahiran sang putra pertama yang selalu ditunggu oleh mereka.

"Ibu bisa menghinaku sesukamu, tetapi jangan pernah sekalipun hina putraku!" Hinata mendelik marah, "Dia buah hatiku dengan Itachi-kun. Dia cucumu, ikatan itu tak akan pernah putus!" Hinata membalas semua hinaan Mikoto.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin tetap berada di _mansion_ ini?" Mikoto menajamkan matanya, "Jangan harap!"

"Ibu... maafkan aku," isak Hinata seraya memohon pengampunan Mikoto. Hinata tak pernah mengenal ibunya sejak kecil. Dia hanya diasuh oleh ayah tunggalnya, Hiashi Hyuga, yang telah tewas lantaran penyakit tumor otak. Hidup Hinata tak pernah bahagia. Dia selalu dirundung kesedihan dan kepiluan yang mendalam. Tak pernah sekalipun merasakan hidup tentram. Di masa kecil, Hinata membantu sang ayah berjualan minuman dingin di persimpangan jalan. Masa remajanya dihabiskan dengan bekerja dan bekerja karena penyakit tumor yang diderita ayahnya, membuat beliau lumpuh. Di penghujung usia remaja, Hinata mengenal Itachi Uchiha. Pria yang menjelma sebagai malaikat penolong.

Pertemuan pertama mereka diawali oleh lomba kuis yang dilaksanakan Uchiha Group setiap tahunnya. Hinata benar-benar butuh uang untuk membiayai pengobatan sang ayah. Iseng saja, dia mengikuti lomba tersebut. Sayangnya, Hinata gagal hingga akhirnya terpaksa menelan kepahitan. Dia pulang dengan tangan hampa. Namun disitulah Itachi, sang malaikat, hadir dan menolong Hinata. Pria itu mendengar keluh kesah Hinata tanpa sengaja. Dengan kemurahan hatinya, dia bersedia melunasi biaya pengobatan Hiashi. Disitulah awal perkenalan mereka hingga akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.

Semua tak serta merta berakhir bahagia. Hubungan mereka ditentang oleh keluarga Uchiha. Pasalnya, mereka sudah memiliki pilihan tersendiri untuk Itachi. Akibatnya, Hinata dan Itachi memilih kawin lari. Setahun hidup di perantauan, mereka kembali ke kota Osaka, tanah kelahiran keduanya. Namun mereka enggan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Memang, sesekali Itachi dan Hinata berkunjung kesana, namun tak pernah sekalipun diizinkan untuk menginap. Keluarga Uchiha seolah menganggap Hinata bakteri dan virus yang harus disingkirkan.

"Pergi! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku! Aku benar-benar membencimu."

Hinata tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Kondisinya belum pulih benar. Pendarahannya kemarin menguras energinya. Seharusnya dia belum bisa keluar dari rumah sakit saat ini, namun karena ingin menghadiri upacara penghormatan terakhir untuk sang mendiang suami, tentu sebagai istri dia wajib hadir disana. "Kalau Ibu ingin aku pergi dari sini..." Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Kakinya mulai nyeri dan tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu. "Aku akan pergi sekarang juga!" Hinata yakin dengan pilihannya. Semua dimulai dari titik nol. Dia akan buktikan bahwa tanpa bantuan merek, dia bisa bertahan di dunia ini bersama sang putra.

"Itachi-kun," gumam Hinata lirih. Dia memandangi bayi mungiknya yang terlelap di pelukannya. "Itu namamu, Itachi Hyuga!" Tetesan air matanya mengakir deras, "Kita hadapi dunia ini bersama-sama, putraku! Asalkan kau bersamaku ... aku tak akan goyah."

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

"Minumannya, Tuan!" seru Hinata di tengah-tengah padatnya lalu lintas di sudut kota Chiba sambil membawa tiga botol air minu kemasan. Suaranya serak, hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Namun dia harus tetap berjualan minuman dingin agar bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Kebutuhan hidup mengtras habis tenaganya. Belum lagi pengobatan Itachi yang tak bisa dibilang murah. Bayi mungil itu telah tumbuh menjadi bocah sepuluh tahun yang menyedihkan. Itachi tidak tumbuh normal seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya. Keterlambatan imunisasi dulu, membuatnya rentan terserang virus. Itachi mengidap kelumpuhan. Putranya yang tak pernah ceria selama hidupnya. Terkadang Hinata merasa rasa kecewa yang teramat dalam. Kegagalannya untuk membahagiakan sang buah hati membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk. Ada kala dia menyesali keputusannya dulu. Kenapa dia tidak bunuh diri saja pasca diusir keluarga Uchiha? Kenapa dia bersikap angkuh seolah mampu? Tak ada ijazah, zaman sekarang sulit mencari kerja. Yang sarjana saja sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan, apalagi seseorang yang tak pernah mengecap pendidikan sepertinya. "Minumannya, Nyonya!"

"Hinata-nee!"

Hinata menoleh pada sosok bocah bersurai coklat yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia segera menghampiri bocah tersebut. "Ada apa, Konohamaru-kun?" tanyanya seraya menyeka keringat di dahinya. Terik matahari semakin menyengat hingga ke sendi di siang bolong seperti ini. Jaket tebal yang dikenakan Hinata pun sanggup ditembus sinar matahari tersebut.

"Itachi-chan!" teriaknya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "Itachi-chan... kondisi Itachi-chan memburuk!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Dia tahu jika ibu Konohamaru adalah petugas kebersihan di Rumah Sakit Mizakara. Terkadang Hinata meminta bantuan Konohamaru untuk menjaga Itachi yang tengah dirawat disana. "Kami-sama!" gumamnya lirih. Dia berlari mengambil kardus berisi barang dagangannya yang terletak di pinggir trotoar. "Ayo, Konohamaru!" ujarnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

Air matanya semakin deras. Sayangnya dia tak bisa menyeka karena kedua tangannya sedang memegang kardus. Botol-botol minuman ini adalah penyambung hidupnya. Jika Hinata meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi, bisa-bisa hilang dan tak ada modal untuk berjualan esok.

"HINATA-SAN!" Langkah Hinata terhenti saat melihat Suster Konan sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Hinata-san, pihak administrasi meminta Anda melunasi biaya perawatan Itachi agar bisa ditangani lebih lanjut!"

Hinata menundukkkan kepalanya. "Aku... aku akan membayarnya esok. Aku janji, Suster Konan," katanya.

"Tak bisa. Anda harus melunasi hari ini. Itu prosedur rumah sakit," katanya pelan. Konan pun tahu jika kondisi keuangan Hinata sangat buruk. Dia sendiri pun tidak tega melihatnya, namun bagaimana pun prosedur rumah sakit harus diikuti. "Anda masih memiliki utang dengan rumah sakit ini, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar, Suster. Aku akan mencari peminjaman uang!" Dia berlari menuju kafetaria Rumah Sakit Mizakara. Dia berusaha mencari seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. "Ayame- _san_ ," sapanya pada seorang wanita bersurai coklat sepunggung yang diikat _ponytail_. "Ayame-san, aku bisa pinjam uangmu? Kumohon!"

Ayame menggeleng. "Tak bisa, kau saja belum membayar utangmu bulan lalu," katanya mencibir.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. "Kumohon, kondisi Itachi-kun memburuk. Dia harus ditangani dokter. Kumohon, pinjamkan aku uangmu."

Ayame mendengus kesal. "Kubilang tidak, yah tidak boleh!" Dia merasa terganggu. Dia mengambil piring kotor yang berada di atas meja lalu membawanya pergi menuju dishes machine.

Hinata tak pantang menyerah. Dia mengejar Ayame dan berusaha membujuknya. " Kumohon, Ayame-san. Aku..."

"Kubilang tidak! Ngerti, kan?"

Hinata menatap mata coklat Ayame dengan sorot pilu. Matanya semakin perih karena terlalu sering menangis. Lama-kelamaan dia bisa buta, dan jika itu terjadi, habislah sudah.

Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi berjalan meskipun dengan susah payah akhirnya dia sampai di depan kamar Itachi. "Hinata-san, Itachi sudah dibawa ke ruang operasi tadi."

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa? Aku belum membayarnya," ujarnya seraya berjalan cepat menuju ruang operasi.

Konan mengikuti langkah Hinata. "Anda ingat Dokter Sasuke?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti. "Dokter Sasuke?"

Konan mengangguk. "Beliau adalah tim medis baru disini. Beliau jugalah yang membayar biaya administrasi Itachi."

Hinata terdiam. Dia teringat akan siapa sebenarnya Dokter Sasuke.

" _Itachi adalah anak yang baik!"_

" _Iya, Anda benar, Dokter.. Dia pengertian dan selalu tahu kondisi kami yang susah."_

" _Anda beruntung memilikinya, Hinata-san."_

" _Akh ... Dokter tahu nama saya."_

" _Tentu saja! Kalau begitu saya harus perkenalkan diri. Nama saya Sasuke. Panggil saja Dokter Sasuke."_

"Dokter Sasuke," gumam Hinata lirih. Di hadapannya, sosok pria berkulit putih dengan bola mata hitam yang sama persis dengan milik Itachi dan mendiang suaminya. "Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak, Dokter Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulum senyum tulusnya. Dia tak menyuarakan apa pun. Hanya dengan genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Hinata, dia menyalurkan energi positif.

 _Akan kugantikan posisi Aniki untuk membahagiakanmu dan Itachi selamanya._

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **A/N: Sekedar imajinasi! Gak usah dibawa serius.**


End file.
